


momentous

by efflorescent_idiocy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Ghosts, M/M, Manipulation, Post-Break Up, Rain, Spoilers, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, will be tagged individually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efflorescent_idiocy/pseuds/efflorescent_idiocy
Summary: A collection of unconnected drabbles.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. iwaoi - carve

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of an unhealthy relationship, unrequited love  
> supposed to be fluffy, kinda bittersweet

The sun is rising, and Oikawa's hair is fluffy and unstyled, haloed gold around his head. They're bent over, panting from the length of their run. It's nice. It's quiet.

"I loved you once, you know," he says, and the quiet isn't so very nice anymore. Oikawa straightens, somehow not looking totally ridiculous, despite the horrifyingly neon shorts he's in.

"I know," he says, and the tension is just a little bit softer. "I stuck with Iwa-chan anyway. It would have faded anyways, even if I'd loved you back."

"Yeah, it would've. Kageyama is better for you than I would've been, too. He's good at putting up with you."

Oikawa flat out screeches. _"Mean,_ Iwa-chan!"

They start jogging again (the tension is gone).

For all Oikawa talked of hating Kageyama in high school, he'd never been anything but obsessed, right from the moment he forgot his "captain speech" in junior high because Kageyama was staring at him. For a while, their relationship was downright toxic, but both Oikawa and Kageyama had changed in the years after high school. They suited each other now.

Hajime snorted. He and Oikawa would have fallen too easily into miscommunication, would've relied too heavily on having known each other for years on end. They would've stagnated, trapped by misconceptions and regret. They were good now, as they were - as they had always been.

Still, when he thinks of _what-ifs,_ of _maybes_ and _could-have-beens,_ the first thing his mind jumps to is _Tooru,_ plastic rings and sticky hands grabbing his. Maybe it won't stay that way. Maybe it will. He knows that this, at least, is forever. For them, there will always be morning runs and overly sweetened tea and trips to the convenience store at four in the morning for milk bread. Hajime isn't quite sure what they are, and Oikawa doesn't seem to feel like explaining. He just knows that whatever they are is going to last.

They've lasted through coming outs and knee surgeries and kilometers of distance. Hajime isn't letting go now, not when he knows that this will be for forever. He looks over to find that Oikawa is making a face that says he's mentally drooling over Kageyama and almost snorts. How had he fallen in love with this idiot again?

Hajime slams an elbow into Oikawa's ribs and tells him to stop being horny. He whines but stops drooling, and it's quiet again.

 _Obstinate,_ he thinks. Hajime and Tooru, stubborn and headstrong. They've carved a place in each other, and neither wants to leave. _Well,_ he thinks lightly, _Oikawa would have snaked his way in, some way or another._ Perhaps this path is best for them both.


	2. oikage - glassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: idk specifics, but it gives me toxic relationship vibes  
> kageyama is going for spicy banter, oikawa is not

Kageyama smiles demurely, and it's about as soft as steel.

He peeks up through his lashes and murmurs, "Don't worry, Oikawa-san. I'll make sure to be in tiptop shape tomorrow so you know you've won fair and square against Tobio-chan the genius. I'd never even think of pitying the Grand King Oikawa-san."

His voice is glasslike - brittle, but hard and sharp enough to cut flesh like butter.

Tooru _loves him,_ loves him to bits and pieces and individual strands of hair.

He leans in, close enough to hear Tobio's breath hitch, and cups his face.

"Silly Tobio-chan, it's not about beating you."


	3. inarizaki - savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is space for one

_He's on his knees, looking for a place to belong._

_His team kneels with him; they are all at the mercy of a single being._

_Kita-san stands before them, the picture of a benevolent god. He is choosing the redeemable and damning the rest._

_Atsumu yearns for redemption, and so he looks to Kita-san._

_Kita-san smiles, shakes his head, and extends a hand to Osamu._

_There will be no redemption for him (there is only space for one)._

_(He can't say he didn't expect this.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dw, it's a dream. kita-san would never


	4. semishira - drizzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kenjirou standing in the rain, face tilted towards the sky

Eita walks slowly. He's got time, and he really wants to avoid the heavy rain rolling off his umbrella.

Even with his snail-like pace, he almost misses Shirabu.

When he catches a glimpse of his _kouhai_ , he whips around and hurries over.

He's soaked to the bone, rain trickling from his bangs and streaming down his face. His face is tilted towards the sky, and as he gets closer, Eita can see drops of water caught in his lashes. There is a terrible smile on his face, like the ones common at funerals.

Shirabu startles when the rain suddenly stops, courtesy of Eita's umbrella.

"Semi-san?" he sputters.

"You shouldn't stand in the rain for long periods of time. You could get sick, and we're nowhere near your house! You'd have to walk home soaking wet!" he scolds, taking his hoodie off. "Here, take your blazer off and put this on."

He appears to have shortcircuited, perhaps from the water. Eita always knew he was a little too robotic.

After a stern glare, he puts the hoodie on. Then he allows himself to be dragged to Eita's house without protest.

Shirabu doesn't complain the entire time. It's the quietest he's ever been, and he's not exactly a vocal guy.

He only talks again once they're dry and he's been fussed over. "

I like you, Semi-san," he states, plain as day.

Eita glances at him.

"Okay," he says, and kisses Shirabu's cheek.

The brat lights up like he hasn't just been crying in the rain.


	5. oikage - vindication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO WARNINGS

"Tooru? What's going on?"

His boyfriend bites back a sob, watches a little vindictively as he flinches at the sight of him.

Tooru's eyes are red, face wet, lips bloodied from his teeth, and he knows Tobio hurts when he does, for he has always been empathetic to a fault.

"I need to leave," he croaks. "I have to go, but I wanted - I wanted to say goodbye."

 _Tooru,_ he wants to say. _You're the one leaving. Why are you crying?_

Instead, he stays quiet as his boyfriend plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek and rushes out the door.

It is only later that he understands. The suitcases, the missing clothes, the hushed phone calls - this had been going on right under his nose, and he hadn't thought a thing of it.

He'd trusted Tooru, trusted in _them_ , and now he would reap what he'd sowed.

Still, he asks, asks the moon and the stars and even Tooru's deleted number.

_Why are you crying, Tooru?_


	6. sakuatsu - star struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au, break up

The things that made you realize you were in love with someone were printed on your skin, and Kiyoomi had always been in love with one thing or another. The graceful line of a jaw, the arch of a set, a spiker's perfect form - all of them had entranced him before.

His skin was littered with onomatopoeia, with actions and sounds and, very rarely, a word or two.

Even though he'd loved all of those things, all those people, he'd never loved a person in their entirety, never gotten close enough to really know them, to have their name printed on his skin.

He hadn't wanted to, had even established a personal rule to keep himself away from those he fell in fleeting love with.

He broke the rule, only once, because he had thought Atsumu was worth it.

Now, as tears ran down his face and snot clogged his nose, suffocating him, he regretted breaking that rule.

Now, Kiyoomi no longer had a name on his arm; instead, words - "Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Atsumu hasn't listened, nor had he come back.


	7. miya twins - bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> argument, spoilers  
> NO INCEST

When people fought as much as they did, they had to be good with apologies, both unspoken and out loud.

It was a well-established routine.

Fight, fume, apologize, go back to status quo. This time, Osamu wasn't sure there was anything to apologize for.

He hasn't said anything he didn't mean, or done anything particularly out of line, and he certainly wasn't going to apologize for wanting to go his own way

* * *

_"'Tsumu," he'd said._

_"Yeah?"_

_Tsumu looked sleepy, voice distorted and soft like he was just a dream._

_(And perhaps he was, in a way.)_

_"'M not going pro with ya."_

_He immediately puffs up, heated with outrage and hurt._

_They end up fighting, but he knows 'Tsumu was really just asking a question - though the question itself he has yet to figure out._

_Whatever it is isn't going to be answered unless he gets his big head out of the way and asks Osamu himself. There's nothing to do but wait for him to get over it._

_He just hopes 'Tsumu will ask someone emotionally competent to help him think everything through._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it for now, but this work won't be 'finished' until i finish with haikyuu  
> i hate that i had to add that there's no incest


	8. bokuaka - do you love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> break up, small argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written for bkak angst week, but something happened to the twt and idk if it's still going on

When Keiji comes home, his boyfriend is waiting on the couch, completely silent.

He stops dead in his tracks - the tension between them is nearly tangible.

"Kou? Is something wrong?" he asks, squeezing empathy into his voice just to be on the safe side.

He screws up his face, probably thinking about something he'd previously decided to keep to himself.

After what feels like forever, he clears his expression, trying to keep a poker face even though he's clearly angry.

"Do you love me?" he asks, a warning in his voice.

Keiji falters, hand already dropping to his side from where it was reaching for his boyfriend.

"I don't know," he admits, and he can see when it lands.

Hurt drops into his expression like a rock sinking in water.

"You're my world, the best thing in my life. I've loved you for years," Bokuto spits.

"I don't know what love is, Koutarou."

"Why do you need to know? I don't know what love is, but I know I love you. Why can't that be enough?"

His boyfriend crumbles in on himself, sobbing.

"Why can't I be enough?"

As he leaves, Keiji finally speaks up.

"Kou, please don't leave. I can't lose you," he pleads.

"I was already gone."

_(The worst part about it is that he's right.)_


	9. bokuaka - stardust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of death

From the day they'd met, Bokuto-san had insisted that he'd been a star, whether it was at eating, volleyball, or mundane tasks.

"Hey, Bokuto-san," he says, pointedly looking up at the sky to hide his eyes. "Did you know that most of the stars you see at night are already dead?"

Bokuto smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"No, I didn't."

"They died millions of years, but the light they emitted is still going."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"Bokuto-san?"

"Yeah, Akaashi?"

He looks over at his best friend, tears pouring down his face.

"I really wish you were real," he whispers, knowing he looks crazy talking to himself in the middle of a cemetery.

Bokuto screws his face up, probably trying to think of something to cheer him up, and eventually springs to his feet.

"Akaashi, did you know I'm real?!"

He drags Keiji over to a gravestone.

"That's me," he says softly, as if he knows to be gentle with Keiji's heart.

"...so you really were a star," he whispers.


End file.
